Datakommunikation
''För att övertyga mottagaren att ett meddelande är oförvanskat och verkligen kommer från avsändaren bifogar avsändaren tillsammans med meddelandet '''Denna fråga finns nu tillagd efter varandra med helt olika svarsalternativ ta en extra koll på dom för att säkerställa vilken som är rätt Här kommer den söta lilla wikin för dkomm tentorna. Håll till godo och givetvis puss på snoppen /Kalle 1. '''Datakommunikation handlar i stort om protokoll och lager. Matcha varje protokoll (angivna som P1-P5) med det lager som det ingår i (angivna som L1-L4). ''P1: ICMP ''P2: ''CSMA/CD ''P3: ''DHCP ''P4: ''DNS ''P5: ''IMAP ''L1: ''Application Layer. ''L2: ''Transport Layer. ''L3: ''Network Layer. ''L4: ''Link Layer. Svar P1: L3 (ICMP Ligger i Nätverkslagret) P2: L4 (CSMA/CD Ligger i Länklagret) /Lowell, Jeremias P3: L1 (DHCP körs på Applikationslagret) P4: L1 (DNS ligger i Applikationslagret) P5: L1 IMAP ligger också i applikationslagret /Jeremias, Johan, Lowell 2. 'Svara med något av de angivna alternativen på följande frågor. '(a) 'Delen av ett större nätverk som består av applikationer och värdmaskiner (eng. hosts) kan benämnas som ______ ? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Network core. '''B. Network edge. '''C. '''End systems. '''D. '''Access network. '''Svar: B, Network edge '/ Magnusson,' Jeremias''' (b) 'Delen av ett större nätverk som består av sammankopplade routrar (eng. routers) kan benämnas som _______ ? '''Alternativ: ' A. Network core. '''B. '''Network edge. '''C. '''End systems. '''D. '''Access network. '''Svar: A, Network core / Magnusson, Jeremias © 'Idén att låta de kommunicerande partnerna, om möjligt, använda full bandbredd för korta tidsperioder och flera olika möjliga vägar via nätverket kallas för ___________ ? '''Alternativ: ' 'A. '''Packet switching. '''B. '''Circuit switching. '''C. '''Statistical multiplexing. '''D. '''Store-and-forward. '''Svar: A, Packet switching ' '''/ Tim, iaf det svaret håkan~ har skrivit i den rättade tentan /Sessan & Koffe (d) 'Fördröjningen i kommunikation mellan två noder beror i tur och ordning på ______ ? '''Alternativ: ' 'A. '''Routing, Transmission, Queueing och Switching delay. '''B. '''Propagation, Queueing, Transmission och Processing delay. '''C. '''Processing, Queueing, Transmission och Propagation delay. '''D. '''Transmission, Processing, Propagation och Queuing delay. Svar: C, Processing, Queueing, Transmission, Propagation delay enl F1.pdf /Jeremias '(e) 'Anta att ''R= link bandwidth, L = packet length ''och ''a = average packet arrival rate. Vad gäller då om det inte försvinner data och fördröjningen varierar kraftigt? 'Alternativ: ' 'A. '''La/R →1. '''B. '''La/R ≈ 0. '''C. '''La/R > 1. '''D. '''La/R → ∞. '''Svar: A, enligt tenta 2008-03-18_svar.pdf / Sessan & Koffe ' '''Inte samma fråga i de olika tentorna. Enligt tentan med svar är fördröjning väldigt hög men förmodligen menar de samma sak. Så A blir NOG med säkerhet svaret. // s-gruppen. 3. 'Svara med något/några av de angivna alternativen på följande frågor, angående kommunikation för reliable data transfer (RDT). '(a) 'Med hjälp av ''Source IP address, Source port number, Dest IP address och Dest port number ''kan datorn unikt identifiera en viss ______ ? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Thread. '''B. '''Interface. '''C. '''Socket. '''D. '''Process. '''Svar: C, Socket /Jeremias (sidan 186 i boken 4:de upplagan) (b) 'Med hjälp av _________ i Transport Layer kan mottagaren och sändaren enas om en överföringshastighet som passar applikationerna? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Pipelining. '''B. '''Flow Control. '''C. '''Reliable Data Transfer. '''D. '''Congestion Control. Svar: '''B. 'Flow Control'. (286 i boken) /jeremias http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flow_control /Joakim © 'Med hjälp av _________ i Transport Layer kan mottagaren och sändaren enas om en överföringshastighet som passar det mellanliggande nätverket? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Pipelining. '''B. '''Flow Control. '''C. '''Reliable Data Transfer. '''D. '''Congestion Control. '''Svar: D, Congestion Control /Jeremias (90% säker) så här funkar det: http://media.pearsoncmg.com/aw/aw_kurose_network_4/applets/fairness/index.html (d) 'För att utnyttja den tillgängliga bandbredden så mycket som möjligt samtidigt när man skickar data på Transport Layer-nivå så används __________ ? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Stop-And-Wait. '''B. '''Sequence Numbers. '''C. '''Duplicate Acks. '''D. '''Pipelining. '''Svar: D. 'Pipelining'. enl 254 i boken /Jeremias (e) 'För att låta sändaren skicka om samtliga paket om inte alla har kommit fram ok och dessutom bekräftats (ACK) så används __________ ? '''Alternativ: ' 'A. '''Stop-And-Wait. '''B. '''Selective Repeat. '''C. '''Go-Back-N. '''D. '''Pipelining. '''Svar: B Selective Repeat '(enl sidan 259) /Jeremias http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selective_Repeat_ARQ /Joakim '''Tolkning av frågan: "om inte alla har kommit fram ok och dessutom bekräftats" tolkar jag som saknas en är detta påstående falskt och då bör sändaren "skicka om samtliga paket". Selective repeat skickar enbart om de paket som inte ackas, så den är fel om ett eller fler paket blir ackade i fönstret. go-back-n skickar om alla paket efter det paketet som blivit skadat eller inte ackat plus det paketet givetvis. Så den skickar med andra ord bara om SAMTLIGA paket om det första paketet i fönstret inte kommer fram eller blir ackat. Fel om första paket blir ackat i fönstret. Stop-and-wait skickar ju bara en frame åt gången och kommer inte den fram eller blir ackad så skickas den om. Och eftersom en frame i detta fall då ses som alla frames i fönstret så anser jag att den är mest korrekt efter frågans formulering / Kalle 4. 'Svara med något av de angivna alternativen på följande frågor. '(a) 'Två huvudproblem som komplicerar trådlås kommunikation bortom grundproblemet med multiple access är ______ ? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Denial of service och Queueing delay. '''B. '''Hidden terminal problem och Signal attenuation. '''C. '''Reliable data transfer och Congestion control. '''D. '''Mobility och Routing. '''Svar: B, '''Hidden terminal problem och Signal attenuation'. Föreläsning 7 sid. 12. / Tim, Pål''' (b) 'Om en bas-station saknas kan trådlösa klienter ändå möjligtvis kommunicera via ______ i ett wire-less LAN? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Multipath propagation. '''B. '''Infrastructure mode. '''C. '''Ad-hoc networks. '''D. '''Beacon frames. '''Svar : C, Ad-hoc networks /Jeremias, Johan © 'I en frame för IEEE 802.11 protokollet används _______ stycken MAC-adresser för kommunikation inom infrastructure mode? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''2. '''B. '''3. '''C. '''4. '''D. '''1. '''Svar: B, 3; i framen finns det fyra adresssfält det fjärde används när en ap forwardar en fram till en annan ap genom en AD-HOC anslutning /Jeremias (Source, Router, Destination) //Max (d) 'För att hantera kommunikation via direct routing vid mobilitet används ______ ? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Selflearning switch. '''B. '''Foreign/Anchor Foreign agents. '''C. '''Home/Foreign agents. '''D. '''Personal area network. '''Svar: B /Pål 5. '''Applikationer för Internet ställer en mängd krav på den underliggande transport-servicen. Ange för varje applikation (angivna som A1-A5) vilka krav som gäller (angivna som K1-K6). ''A1: World Wide Web (WWW) ''A2: ''Internettelefoni ''A3: ''Bittorrent ''A4: ''DNS ''A5: ''E-Mail ''K1: ''En viss minsta acceptabel responstid (eng. ''end-to-end delay). 'K2: 'Ingen förlorad data (''eng. ''data loss). 'K3: 'En viss minsta acceptabel bandbredd. 'K4: 'Flexibel bandbredd (''eng. ''bandwidth). 'K5: 'Förlorad data kan tolereras. 'K6: 'Inga krav på responstid. '''Svar: ' A1: K2, K4, K6 A2: K1, K3, K5 A3: K2 K4 K6 A4: K5, K4, K6 A5: K2, K4, K6 //Johan Kalle Inget är säkert. 6. 'Svara med något av de angivna alternativen på följande frågor. '(a) 'För att skicka ett E-post-meddelande till en E-post-server används ______ ? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''POP3. '''B. '''IMAP. '''C. '''SMTP. '''D. '''SYNACK. '''Svar: SMTP //Jeremias (lägg märke till att det är SKICKA) /Johan (b) 'För att avgöra vart ett ankommet datagram skall skickas vidare använder en router i ett TCP/IP-nät _____? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''DNS. '''B. '''Destinationsdomännamnet. '''C. '''Destinationsadressen. '''D. '''TCP sessions ID. '''Svar: C, Destinationsadressen //Johan, hittar inget annat i föreläsningarna. F4. © 'För att signallera att en IP-adress är onåbar används ____ ? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Firewall. '''B. '''NAT. '''C. '''ICMP. '''D. '''DHCP. '''Svar: ICMP //Jeremias (d) 'För att kommunicera mellan distribuerade processer används normalt ett API känt som ______ ? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Streams. '''B. '''Client-Server. '''C. '''Sockets. '''D. '''Ports. '''Svar: C, Sockets /Jeremias Svar: C, 'enligt tenta 2008-03-18_svar.pdf / Sessan & Koffe' (e) 'Protokollet _______ används för routing inom ett AS (autonomt system)? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''BGP. '''B. '''NAT. '''C. '''OSPF. '''D. '''CDMA. '''Svar: OSPF (Open Shortest Path First) om RIP finns med så är detta också ett godkänt alternativ. //Jeremias, Kalle, Joakim, Pål 7. 'Svara med något/några av de angivna alternativen på följande frågor. '(a) 'Datorerna inom ett IP subnät (''eng. subnet) kännetecknas av (flerval) 'Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Inga mellanliggande routrar. '''B. '''Samma värdnamn (''eng. ''host name). '''C. '''Samma prefix på respektive IP-adress. '''D. '''En DHCP-server. '''Svar: A och C fläs 4 network layer slide 4-29 sid 10 /Kalle Johan Pål Jocke Svar: C (sanning med modifikation de måste väll även ha samma subnätmask?) /Jeremias (b) 'Ett svarsmeddelande (''eng. Response) på förfrågan (eng. Request) inom HTTP skickas enligt _______ ? 'Alternativ: ' '''A. '''URL, Response line, Header lines. '''B. '''Status line, Header lines, Entity body. '''C. '''Response line, Data. '''D. '''HTTP, Header lines, Data. '''Svar: B Statusline (tex HTTP/1.1 200 OK), Headerlines (content-type etc), Entity Body t.ex. htmlkod eller en bild /Jeremias © 'Vilka av följande egenskaper stämmer in på routing protokollet RIP? (flerval) '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Använder link-state algoritmen. '''B. '''Använder distance vector algoritmen. '''C. '''Sprider information via broadcast. '''D. '''Mäter kostnaden för vägar i hopp. ''Svar: B, D, (s. 414 i boken) /Johan'', '''Josef (d) 'En ISP har blivit tilldelad följande block av IP-adresser 129.16.16.0/20. Vilka av nedanstående adressblock kan ISPn dela ut till sina kunder? (flerval) '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''129.16.30.0/23. '''B. '''105.16.16.0/24. '''C. '''129.16.16.0/23. '''D. '''129.16.14.0/21. '''Svar: A & C / Jermias, läs nedan. How to subnet an ip-address the easy way Bra sida att lära sig på. Svar med lite förklaring: Svar med lite förklaring: 11111111.11111111.11111111.11111111 = 255.255.255.255 11111111 = 255, 00000000 = 0, 00000001 = 1, 00000010 = 2 00000100 = 4, 00001000 = 8 00010000 .... 1000000 = 128 etc 10000001 = 128 +1 = 129 etc '' 10000001.00010000.0001__________0000.00000000 Rserverat utrymme(20 bitar)__ Detta utrymmet kan man dela ut adresser på (resterande 12 bitar)'' dvs från 129.16.16.1 10000001.00010000.00010000.00000001 till 129.16.31.255 10000001.00010000.00011111.11111111 därav är svaret a och c om jag har tänkt rätt /Jeremias 8. 'Svara med något av de angivna alternativen på följande frågor. '(a) 'När ______ används för broadcast skickas inga överflödiga paket? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Controlled Flooding. '''B. '''Spanning Tree. '''C. '''Broadcast Storm. '''D. '''Uncontrolled Flooding. '''Svar: bör vara B Spanning Tree protocol (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spanning_Tree_Protocol) tror inte det finns något innom ntäverksteknik som kallas controlled flooding, brouadcaststorm är typ motsatsen till det det frågas efter och uncontrolled flooding låter fel /Jeremias '''''Bör vara A. Spanning tree(B) verkar bara vara för recieving./Magnusson , Max (F4 'controlled flooding: node only brdcsts pkt if it hasn’t brdcst same packet before) '(b) '''För att ansluta till en webbserver så att kommunikationen med den är konfidentiell kan ____ användas? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''IP tunneling. '''B. '''SSL. '''C. '''IPSec. '''D. '''NAT. '''Svar: B SSL (HTTPS) © 'För att övertyga mottagaren att ett meddelande är oförvanskat och verkligen kommer från avsändaren bifogar avsändaren tillsammans med meddelandet '''Alternativ: ' 'A. '''En hash av meddelandet krypterad med sin privata nyckel (''eng. private key). '''B. '''En hash av meddelandet och en hemlig bitsträng endast känd av avsändaren. '''C. '''En hemlig bitsträng känd av mottagaren krypterad med mottagarens offentliga nyckel. '''D. '''Sitt certifikat. '''SVAR: Bör vara A då Michaela påpekade att det fanns en fråga som svarade på detta. /Magnusson "'''När avsändaren av ett meddelande skickar en hash av meddelandet krypterat med avsändarens privata nyckel (''eng. ''private key) tillsammans med meddelandet försäkrar detta att..."' © För att övertyga mottagaren att ett meddelande är oförvanskat och verkligen kommer från avsändaren bifogar avsändaren tillsammans med meddelandet Alternativ: A. En hash av meddelandet krypterad med sin publika nyckel (eng. public key). B. Sitt certifikat. C. En hash av meddelandet och en hemlig bitsträng endast känd av avsändaren och mottagaren. D. En hemlig bitsträng känd av mottagaren krypterad med mottagarens offentliga nyckel '''Svar: C /Kalle observera skillnaden och likheterna på svarsalternativen. "public key" däremot verkar C nästan bli samma sak som alternativ A i frågan ovanför' (d) 'För att kunna detektera om en interaktion med en klient är ny och inte en uppspelning av meddelanden inspelade under en tidigare interaktion kan _________ användas? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Block cipher. '''B. '''Nonce. '''C. '''Hash function. '''D. '''Firewall. '''Svar: B, F8 S.16 /Sessan & Koffe (e) 'Ett system, som inom ett lokalt nätverk kan upptäcka skadlig verksamhet via skickade meddelanden, kallas för _________ ? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Application gateway. '''B. '''Security checkpoint. '''C. '''Intrusion Detection System. '''D. Firewall. Svar: C. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Intrusion_detection_system är imo det svaret som passar in bäst 9. 'Svara med något av de angivna alternativen på följande frågor. '(a) 'Innan en ram skickas från en värd till en annan måste mottagaren ha identifierats. Vad heter den unika identifieraren? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Mac - adressen '''B. '''IPX - adressen '''C. '''CPP - adressen '''D. '''IP – adressen '''Svaret bör vara A MAC då ramar hanteras på data link lager i osi modellen där MAC Huserar... (b) 'En av länkskiktets huvuduppgifter är? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Att skicka iväg data i nätverkskabeln '''B. '''Att kontrollera att noden är behörig '''C. '''Att hantera inloggningen '''D. '''Felkontroll '''Svar: B enligt sida 79 i boken / Sessan & Koffe © 'Ett paket som skickas till alla datorer i nätverket kallas? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Multicastpaket '''B. '''Broadcastswep '''C. '''Växlad paket '''D. '''Broadcastpaket. '''Svar: D, Broadcastpaket / Tim, ''http://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Broadcastpaket'' (d) 'Vilket av följande alternativ kan ses som en nackdel med bryggor? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''En överbelastande brygga buffrar upp datapaketen '''B. '''De skickar alltid vidare broadcastpaket '''C. '''De gör nätverket olämplig för realtidstillämpningar '''D. '''De fungerar inte i token ring - nät '''Svar: B / Jermias, Michaela, Tim. (e) 'Vilket påstående beskriver skillnaden mellan en logisk och en fysisk adress bäst? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''En logisk adress används internt i nätverket och det är omöjligt att ta reda på vad den är. En fysisk adress kan ändras '''B. '''En fysisk adress bränns in i alla komponenter på en värd. För att ta reda på den logiska adressen måste man gå runt till alla datorer och skriva ned komponentens adress '''C. En logisk adress kan ändras. En fysisk adress kan inte ändras. D. En fysisk adress gäller bara i ett bestämt nätverk. Så är inte fallet för en logisk adress Svar: C, En logisk adress kan ändras. En fysisk adress kan inte ändras. '/Tim, står samma fråga i den rättade tentan på pingpong.' 6. 'Svara med något/några av de angivna alternativen på följande frågor. '(a) 'Vilket/vilka påståenden gäller för SMTP protokollet? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Använder transportlager tjänsten UDP. '''B. '''Protokollmeddelanden skickas som text. '''C. '''Protokollet används alltid mellan en server- och en klientapplikation. '''D. '''Informationen i meddelanden måste vara/konverteras till 7-bitars ASCII. '''Svar: B C D /Kalle Max Johan Pål (d) 'För att kommunicera över ett nätverk använder applikationer normalt ett API känt som ______ ? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Sockets. '''B. '''Streams. '''C. '''Ports. '''D. '''Client-Server. '''Svar: A /''Kalle Max Johan Pål'' 7. 'Svara med något/några av de angivna alternativen på följande frågor. '(a) 'En IPv4 adress kan delas in i '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Subnet-del och host-del. '''B. '''Domännamn och host-namn. '''C. '''Port och datoradress. '''D. '''Land, område, företag och host-nummer. Svar: A /Kalle Max Johan Pål' '(b) Vem/vad bestämmer vilken IP-adress som datornamnet (eng. ''host name) '''foo.bar.org '''motsvarar? '''Alternativ: ' 'A. '''ICANN. '''B. '''Toppnivå namnservern för '.org. C. '''Den auktoritativa (''eng. ''authoritative) namnservern för '''bar.org. D. '''Internetleverantörens lokala namnserver. '''Svar: C /''Kalle Max Johan Pål'' © 'Vilka av följande egenskaper stämmer in på routing-protokollet OSPF? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Sprider information via broadcast. '''B. '''Mäter kostnaden för vägar i hopp. '''C. '''Använder distance vector algoritmen. '''D. '''Använder link-state algoritmen. ''Svar: B '' Dijkstras algoritm är en girig algoritm och D'' /Kalle Max Johan Pål'' '8. '''Svara med något/några av de angivna alternativen på följande frågor. '(a) 'Krypteringsalgoritmen DES utmärks av '''Alternativ: ' 'A. '''Samma nyckel används för både kryptering och dekryptering. '''B. '''Olika nycklar används för kryptering och dekryptering. '''C. 'Är lämplig för att användas till digitala signaturer. '''D. '''Nyckellängd är för kort för att vara tillräckligt säker för värdefull information. '''Svar: A och D / Anders (b) 'För att ansluta till en webbserver så att kommunikationen med den är autentiserad och konfidentiell kan ____ användas? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''IP tunneling. '''B. '''SSL. '''C. '''IPSec. '''D. '''NAT. ''Svar: B /Kalle Max Johan Pål'' '© '''När avsändaren av ett meddelande skickar en hash av meddelandet krypterat med avsändarens privata nyckel (''eng. ''private key) tillsammans med meddelandet försäkrar detta att '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Meddelandet når mottagaren utan att bli ändrat på vägen. '''B. '''Mottagaren kan verifiera att meddelandet verkligen kom från avsändaren. '''C. '''Ingen obehörig kan läsa meddelandet på vägen. '''D. '''Mottagaren kan verifiera att meddelandet inte har blivit ändrat på vägen. 'Svar: ''Svar: B och D, frågan finns högre upp där den är formulerad tvärtom, till detta bör sägas att det står att meddelandet är kryperat och skickas tillsammans med meddelandet. Därav kan ju vem som läsa. Dåligt formulerad fråga! /Kalle Max Johan Pål' Det är inte meddelandet som krypteras, det är en hash av meddelandet som krypteras. Det stämmer att vem som helst kan läsa meddelandet eftersom det skickas okrypterat, metoden används för att den som läser ska kunna vara säker på vem som skickat det och att det inte har ändrats på vägen. // Viktor (d) 'Vilket eller vilka påståenden nedan är sanna om man jämför formatet för pakethuvudet (''eng. ''IPv4/IPv6 header) mellan IPv4 och IPv6 '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''IPv4 huvudet har färre fält än IPv6 huvudet. '''B. '''Destinations- och källadresserna tar större plats i IPv6 än i IPv4. '''C. '''IPv6 huvudet är större än IPv4 huvudet. '''D. '''Det finns inga fält som har samma funktion och storlek i både IPv4 och IPv6. '''Svar: B och C får einsteingruppen det till här.... ?/Kalle Max Johan Pål (e) 'För att upptäcka skadlig verksamhet inom ett lokalt nätverk används ________? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Application gateway. '''B. '''Intrusion Detection System. '''C. '''Security checkpoint. '''D. '''Firewall. 'Svar: B /Kalle Max Johan Pål' ' '(e) MAC protokoll av typen ”Taking Turns” är principiellt mycket tillförlitliga när det gäller datatransport – varför? 'Alternativ: ' 'A. '''Det finns alltid ett reserv-token i nätet '''B. '''Inga kollisioner i nätet '''C. '''Felkontrollen finns i token och genomförs vid varje sändningstillfälle '''D. '''Master-stationen är ansvarig för att token förnyas och kommer fram i rätt tid {C}'Svar: B, det sker inga kollisioner alls. 6. 'Svara med något av de angivna alternativen på följande frågor. '(a) 'För att hämta ett E-post meddelande från en E-post-server kan ______ användas? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''SYNACK. '''B. '''RTP. '''C. '''IMAP. '''D. '''SMTP. '''Svar: C /Kalle Johan Max © 'Om destinationsporten för ett UDP segment inte finns på destinationen så signaleras detta ____ till avsändaren? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Inte alls. '''B. '''Via UDP. '''C. '''Via NAT. '''D. '''Via ICMP. '''Svar: A /Kalle Johan Max (d) 'I Internet användes protokollet ___ för att bestämma hur paket skickas mellan autonoma system (AS)? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''BGP. '''B. '''NAT. '''C. '''OSPF. '''D. '''CDMA. '''Svar: A, BGP. http://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Border_Gateway_Protocol / Tim (e) 'För att kommunicera mellan webbläsare och webbserver används normalt ett API känt som ______ ? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Streams. '''B. '''Client-Server. '''C. '''Sockets. '''D. '''HTTP. '''Svar: C /Kalle Johan Max 7. 'Svara med något/några av de angivna alternativen på följande frågor. '(a) 'Datorerna inom ett IP subnät (''eng. subnet) kännetecknas av? (flerval) 'Alternativ: ' '''A. '''Samma prefix på respektive IP-adress. '''B. '''Samma värdnamn (''eng. ''host name). '''C. '''En DHCP-server. '''D. '''Inga mellanliggande routrar. '''Svar: A och D /Kalle Johan Max C är inte rätt då en DHCP server inte nödvändigtvis behöver finnas på ett subnät, t.ex. i sysoplabben så hade man ju ingen DHCP i början utan fick ställa in ip-adressen manuellt. Däremot så tror jag att D är rätt. "Traffic between subnetworks is routed with special devices called routers" - taget från wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Subnetwork // Viktor (b) 'En förfrågan (eng. Request) inom HTTP skickas enligt _______ ? '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''URL, Request line, Header lines, Blank line. '''B. '''Status line, Header lines, Blank line, Entity body. '''C. '''Request line, Data. '''D. '''Request line, Header lines, Blank line. '''Svar: D /Kalle Johan Max 8. 'Svara med något/några av de angivna alternativen på följande frågor. '(a) 'För att göra kommunikationen mellan noderna i ett Peer-to-peer nätverk autentiserad och konfidentiell är ____ lämpligt. '''Alternativ: ' '''A. '''IPSec. '''B. '''DES. '''C. '''IP tunneling. '''D. '''SSL. '''Svar: A /Kalle Johan Max (b) 'Krypteringsalgoritmen RSA utmärks av? (flerval) '''Alternativ: ' 'A. 'Är lämplig att använda för stora mängder data. '''B. '''Samma nyckel används för både kryptering och dekryptering. C. Olika nycklar används för kryptering och dekryptering. '''D. '''Nyckellängd är för kort för att vara tillräckligt säker för värdefull information. '''Svar: Bara C även om det står flerval / Anders Fråga: Ethernet ligger i både OSI-skikt 1 (IEEE 802.2) och OSI-skikt 2 (IEEE 802.3). Beskriv funktionen av Ethernet-stacken i respektive skikt! (2p) Fråga Aloha, S-Aloha, CSMA och CSMA/CD ingår i accessmetoden av typen ”random access”. Vad är kännetecken för dessa protokoll/metoder och vilka skillnader finns det mellan dessa? Vilket huvudproblem finns det i samband med användning av en ”random access” Mac protokoll? (3p) Alla dessa protokoll är random acces vilkett innebär att de har en variation i sin kapacitet och fördröjning. Aloha protokollen har ingen carrier sense och skickar därför data så fort den behöver skicka data. Medans CSMA protokollen försöker känna av om det är någon trafik och avvaktar isf tills det är fritt att skicka. Både slotted ALOHA och CSMA/CD har inbyggda saker för att minska kollisioner, Slotted genom att den bara får skicka i början av en timeslot och CSMA/CD med sin jam signalering för att minska tiden för återsändning. /Kalle Fråga:Aloha, S-Aloha, CSMA och CSMA/CD är alla accessmetoder av typen ”random access”. Vad är typens kännetecken och vilka problem finns det för dessa protokolls/metoder? Idag används huvudsakligen CSMA/CD – metoden - varför? (3p) Random access har en variation i sin kapacitet och fördröjning. Problemen med dessa protokoll är att det blir väldigt mycket kollisioner vilket bidrar till stora fördröjningar på nätet. Med CSMA/CD har man däremot lagt in en upptäckt för kollisioner som skickar en "JAM" signal på nätet som får alla att sluta sända och på så sätt sänker fördröjning. /Kalle JAM-signal: http://www.mcmcse.com/cisco/guides/csma.shtml Fråga: Dataramarnas (eng. data frame) format beror på den logiska nätverkstopologin. En Ethernetdataram ser annorlunda ut än en token ring dataram – varför? (2p) Fråga: Vad menas med begreppet ”kopplingsfaktor”? (1p) Vilken funktion har ett ”Preamble-fält” i en Ethernetram? (1p) Svar: En signal för att synka överföringsklockorna (transmission timing) mellan 2 eller fler system De 2 sista bitarna i varje oktett meddelar att här kommer något viktigt /Kalle